Lovestruck
by HybridMisfit1
Summary: Surrounded by several beautiful females causes Bolt nothing but trouble, so how will he cope? read and find out! A tribute to The Tenchi series and the sequel to "Project Phantom"


Something I've had on my mind for a while now and I'm finally posting the first chapter. With school I can't update too often but I'll do what I can when I can. Please review and tell me about any errors you might find whatever they be. Well with that enjoy "Lovestruck"

* * *

Chapter 1

Bolt stood up on the balcony of the home he shared with Penny, Mittens and Rhino. The latter of whom would soon be leaving to go off to school. Bolt thought of all the memories he shared with the brown and white hamster that idolized him. Rhino had been Bolt's guiding light more than once with his inspiring rhetoric, taken straight from Hollywood's greatest scripts. As Bolt lost himself in thought he soon found his mind focusing on a certain onyx and alabaster feline.

'Mittens…'

The cat was a mystery to Bolt he thought he loved her but she seemed to keep him at a distance, never letting herself get close to him and always holding him back from trying to get near her. He thought perhaps it was better just to drop the whole idea and move on. Before Bolt could finish his thought though he heard something below him. When he looked down he was shocked to she Aleu standing in his front yard waving at him.

'What's she doing here?' Bolt thought to himself before turning around to head downstairs to greet her.

"Aleu, What are doing all the way in California?" Bolt asked as he let Aleu inside his home.

"Well I decided I'd go to UCLA for school, so here I am." Aleu proclaimed happily.

Bolt simply smiled at Aleu wondering if she had ulterior motives for picking a university so close to where he lived thinking back to the last time he had seen her.

"Hey Bolt how was that at the door…Oh hi Aleu!" Penny said descending the stairs to see what the commotion was. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm going to be attending UCLA so I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Aleu told Penny. "Where are Mittens and Rhino?"

'Oh there up in their room's I'll go get them." Penny said quickly before re-ascending the stairway.

"Aleu, in all seriousness, is it at all possible that you did this to be near me." Bolt said rather frankly.

"You sir, have a lot of nerve! A girl can't make single decision in this world without someone thinking it's about being close to a guy… " Aleu attitude seemed to entirely change as she said this and Bolt gave a look of embarrassment sorry he made the comment, "but in answer to you question yes."

Aleu then leaned over and kissed Bolt quickly as Mittens had just come downstairs but had not seen the events that just transpired.

"Hey Aleu, Penny told me you were going to be in town for quite some time." Mittens commented greeting their guest.

"Yep, I'm going to be attending school here so I'm be around." Aleu said smiling at the feline she now viewed as a rival.

"Oh really! Well that's nice." Mittens said smiling at the hybrid.

Bolt was still in slight shock from the kiss and jumped when Mittens put her paw on his shoulder.

"What's got you so wound up? Eh Wags" Mittens commented noticing Bolt's nervous state.

"Oh…uh…umm it's nothing, I'm gunna go see what's keeping Rhino." Bolt said stumbling backwards toward the stairs before awkwardly ascending them.

Mittens simple sighed as she watched Bolt "Sometimes I wonder about that dog." As she turned back to Aleu she noticed a smile on the gray wolf-dog's face but it was strange somehow like she knew something.

"I think he's kind of cute, don't you?" Aleu asked giving Mittens an inquisitive look.

"Well, for a dog, I guess he's alright, why do you ask?" Mittens replied with a question of her own and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason in particular. Look I've gotta go so tell Rhino I said 'hi' will you." Aleu said with a coy smile before turning to walk back out the front door.

A few seconds after she had gone Rhino came charging down the stairs. "Hey Aleu…Aleu?"

"She just left Rhino." Mittens said not bothering to look at the hamster. "She says 'Hello'"

"Aww…I always miss everything cool" The brown and white rodent complained.

"Well if you were willing to tear yourself away from that TV screen for more than 5 seconds at a time maybe you would be more alert." Mittens fired back in her usual banter.

Rhino had no rebuttal, he spend much of his time in front of the TV and had recently discovered the wonderful world of Anime and was busy watching the entire "Bleach" series, a monumental task to most but for someone who spends most of his time with the television in plain view it was proving to be no problem for the small rodent.

As Rhino slowly left the room to return to his room Mittens remained, deep in thought, the cat had never found Bolt someone she could see herself with even though the dog had expressed a deep interest in her, but now Aleu had entered the picture and although the wolf-dog hadn't said anything directly she seemed to be quite interested in Bolt. Now Mittens thought this wouldn't be a problem Aleu was a nice girl and perfectly acceptable for Bolt to date, but Mittens couldn't help but cringe at the thought of seeing the two of them together.

'I'm I jealous?' Mittens thought. 'No…that's impossible they aren't even together, this is all something I just made up in my mind'

But try as she might Mitten's couldn't shake these feelings and she felt it was best to just stop thinking about it all together. With that Mittens left the room and receded up the stairs to take a nice, relaxing shower to clear her mind.

Bolt sat alone at the kitchen table in a T-shirt and some fleece pants nursing a cup of coffee. He had never enjoyed anything about coffee, the smell, the taste, even the process of making it seemed tedious, but tonight he felt it necessary because with as much as he had on his mind he didn't want to sleep, to dream.

"I thought you hated coffee?" Said a familiar voice from behind Bolt.

As he turned to reply he saw Penny there in her pink robe, fixing herself a cup and sitting down next to him at the table.

"I do, I've just been thinking and I needed the caffeine." Bolt replied looking into the cup and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Penny simply laughed before sipping some out of her cup. "Well you know it's not really for dogs."

"Yeah well I figured that." Bolt replied, "tell me something Penny, what's your history? I feel like I don't really know you."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Penny asked a little intrigued by Bolt's curiosity.

"Well let's start with your last name." Bolt asked reluctantly take a sip of coffee and then cringing at the taste.

"It's Masaki," Penny replied looking down at her cup "Penny Masaki"

"Really? You don't look Japanese at all." Bolt said surprised.

"I'm not, my father changed his name when he was younger," Penny said still not looking up as she was deep in thought. "and I'll tell you the story best I remember it."


End file.
